1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lotion applicators and more particularly pertains to a new lotion applicator with handle reservoir for applying lotion to a body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lotion applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, lotion applicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art lotion applicators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,538; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,504; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,011; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 333,191.
In these respects, the lotion applicator with handle reservoir according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying lotion to a body of a user.